The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to the improved structures of a ceiling fan having lighting fixture.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan 10 comprises a main body 12 with lighting fixtures 14 arranged under the fan blades 16 so as to permit the shadow of fan blades to project upwardly toward the ceiling 18 from which the ceiling fan 10 is suspended. However, the distance between the fan blades 16 and the ceiling 18 is generally not long enough to prevent the shadows of fan blades 16 on the ceiling 18 from reflecting toward the floor of the room in which the ceiling fan 10 is located. As a result, the persons in the room have to put up with the nuisance of flashing of shadows of fan blades.